How We Got New Kokiri
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is about when the Kokiri Forest got new Kokiri, unnaturally. How did this happen? Read, to find out. Review positively, please and thank you! I don't know what to rate this. There isn't really any violence, but there's one or two swear words. Umm... This has nothing to do with the first two stories that had to do with Mido, this is a totally different one.


**Disclaimer: Hey, Everybody! It's ZeldaFan123 again! Another story! I hope you like this one. It's another Mido and Link one because I really do find Mido interesting (not in that way, You purves!). But don't worry, there's no attempted killing... as far as I know... I'm still kinda planning on what to do... Anyway, enjoy! One shot. R&R, please! Thanks! ^_^**

**How **

**We**

**Got New**

**Kokiri**

**(Link's PoV)**

_Every morning, I wake up, I get out of bed, wash my face, and head out my door. Which isn't really a door, but it keeps the bugs and rain out. I walk out onto my porch and I look to see if the bully, the "boss" of the Kokiri, Mido, was waiting for me, along with his group of buddies, but they weren't there. Sometimes, they wait for me. Other times, they're waiting elsewhere and/or hidden. I climbed down my ladder, that led from the porch, to the grassy ground. And I walked up the hill that led away from my house. When I was walking, I was looking around cautiously, to see if Mido and his gang were anywhere. There was no one. I was heading to Saria's house. Saria, who is my best friend, is always there for me. I was almost at Saria's house, when it all happened... _

**(Author's PoV)**

Mido came out from around Saria's house, with his group of bullies, Liku (Leeku), Latido (Lateedo), and Johime (that's a funny name!). Mido said, with an evil smile on his face, "Morning, Fairyless. Where do you think your going?" Link nervously answered with, "No-nowhere..." Mido said, "Don't lie to me, Link. You were going to Saria's house, weren't you?" "No... No, I wasn't..." replied Link, nervously. "Oh, but you were, Link. Don't lie to me! By the way, Saria isn't home. She's gone out." Mido said. "Boys, get him!" ordered Mido. Liku, Latido, and Johime, ran after Link. Link's eyes widened with fear and he turned around and ran. Mido still stood beside Saria's house, with an evil smile on his face.

Link ran as fast as he could to the Training Ground. He didn't know where else to go. He was panicking. He hopped over the fences. And he heard being called at him, "Get back here, Wimp! Come on and fight!" Link just wanted to crawl through the hole in the wall and get lost in the maze, so they couldn't find him. Before Link could get to the hole in the wall, a hand grabbed him by the right shoulder. He was then, pulled back and forced onto the ground. He yelled with fear. Liku then, sat on top of Link and grabbed Link's arms and put them above his head and held them there. Liku then, punched Link in the face. Link yelped in pain. And Liku punched him again, two more times. Link yelped again and the bullies taunted, "Come on, Crybaby! Cry! Come on!"

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Link. "Why? It's true. You're nothing but a loser and a crybaby." said Liku. "Shut up! Stop it!" Link began to cry. "That's better." said Liku. Liku then, got off of Link and said, "See you at lunch, Loser." Liku, Latido, and Johime, walked away from Link, laughing. Link laid on the ground, crying. He was saying to himself, "I hate my life... Why does everybody hate me?... Saria's my only friend... Only Saria..." Link finally, got up off of the ground and dusted himself off. And he headed back to his house.

**Later that day...**

Link woke up from his nap. He didn't get much sleep the night before. He didn't get much sleep the night before because he was restless and was having nightmares. He was having nightmares about Mido and his gang kicking him and punching him, calling him mean names, such as, loser, freak, fairyless... He kept waking up in tears and kept tossing and turning in bed. He didn't have a good night. So, he was tired and needed a nap. Link got out of bed. It was time for lunch.

Link climbed down his ladder and went up the hill to head to where the Kokiri gathered for lunch. They gathered near the Kokiri Shop and Mido's house. A long table was set up with food, such as, sandwiches, buns, juice, water, etc... The Kokiri were heading to their usual spots at the table. Link sat at the far end of the table, beside Saria. "Hiya, Link." said Saria, cheerfully, to Link. "Hi, Saria." said Link, not so cheerfully, to Saria. "What's wrong?" asked Saria, worriedly. Link replied, sadly, with, "Nothing... Just tired..." "Link, I know when something's wrong... Tell me..." said Saria, quietly. "Well, I am tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was having nightmares about Mido and his gang being mean to me, then this morning, Mido's gang chased after me and Liku gave me a few punches." said Link, sadly. "Oh." is all Saria could say. "Yeah." said Link, sadly. Link said, sadly, "I wish they'd just leave me alone." "I know, me, too." said Saria, sadly.

Everybody started eating lunch. Link sat with his face in his hand and played with his food, that was on his plate, with his fork. Saria said, to Link, "Come on, Link, eat something." "I'm not hungry." replied Link, sadly. Link sighed. All of a sudden, something touched Link's head. Link quickly, dropped his fork and quickly, looked up, to see what it was. It was a big, black spider. Link's eyes widened with fear and he yelled with fear and he fell backwards, off of the bench, onto the ground. From Mido's rooftop, there was laughter. Saria looked up and she saw, Mido, Liku, Latido, and Johime, on top of Mido's roof. Saria looked at Mido and his gang, angrily, and she saw the big, black spider, and it was just a rubber spider.

Everybody at the table were laughing, too. Link shed a few tears and he quickly got up, off of the ground, and ran to his house. Everybody at the table were still laughing, same with Mido and his gang on Mido's rooftop. Saria got up from the table and shouted, "Everybody, enough!" Saria left the table and ran to Link's house. There were still a few giggles at the table and on Mido's rooftop. Saria rushed up his ladder and peeked in through his certain door. She asked, "Link? Link, are you OK?" Link was lying on his bed, face down, in his pillow, crying. He didn't answer Saria. Saria came in and sat on the side of his bed. She patted him on the back and said, "Hey, sit up." Link looked up from his pillow, with a tear streaked face, and sat up in bed, he moved beside Saria and he said, sadly, "Saria, I don't belong here. Nobody likes me. Nobody wants me here." He began crying again. Saria said, "I like you. I want you here, Link." "You're the only person who does. I'm sorry, Saria, but I can't stay where I'm not wanted. I have to leave." said Link, sadly.

Link got up from his bed and grabbed his slingshot, off of his dresser, and shoved it in his belt pouch and turned around and looked at Saria, with tears, and said, "Goodbye, Saria, I love you..." and went out his "door". Saria quickly, got up from Link's bed and ran to his "door" and out onto his porch. She saw Link running to the exit of the forest and he was able to leave because the guard of the exit, Cheemo, was sleeping. Saria rushed down Link's ladder and ran up the hill, that led away from his house, and she ran as fast as she could to the forest exit. She ran passed the sleeping Cheemo. She ran across the bridge and through the tunnel and turned the corner to see the beautiful Hyrule Field. Link was nowhere in sight. She screamed, "LIIIIIINK!", but there was no answer. Saria, with tears in her eyes, ran back to the forest. She crossed the bridge and entered the forest again. She ran to the lunch table and hollered to everyone, "Everybody, listen!" Everybody gave their attention to Saria. Even the bully boys on the roof, gave Saria their attention. Saria said, to everyone, worriedly, "Link ran out of the forest and he's disappeared. We need to go on a search party for him. It's dangerous outside of the forest and we need to find him!" There were snickers throughout the table and Mido, from on top of his roof, said, "Who would want find that loser?" "I do." replied Saria. "Well, you're the only one." said Latido, from the rooftop. Saria then said to everybody, angrily, "What did Link ever do to you? He's been nothing but nice to all of you! He's the sweetest, most kindest boy that I know. Nicer than any of you will ever be! Come on, let's go find Link! Now!"

Everybody, quickly, got up from the lunch table and went to their houses to gather things for their search. Mido and his gang just stayed on top of Mido's roof and Saria called up, to them, "You, too, Guys! This is mostly your fault!" Mido sighed and Latido, Liku, and Johime, grumbled and they came down from Mido's roof. Mido headed inside his house to gather items for the search, too. Latido, Liku, and Johime, went to their houses and gathered items, too, for the search. Saria did the same thing. A few moments later, everybody came out of their houses with lanterns, food, water, and other supplies, that they may need on their search. Saria led everybody to the exit of the forest and she gently kicked the sleeping Cheemo, in the side, and he woke up, startled. Saria said, "Come on, Cheemo, help us find Link. Don't worry about grabbing any supplies, we've got more than we need." Cheemo nodded and stood up and joined the search party, half asleep, and everybody left the forest, crossing the bridge to the tunnel, to the beautiful Hyrule Field, and the search began.

**...**

Link ran as fast as he could across Hyrule Field. His legs were getting tired and he started breathing heavily, but he didn't want to stop, he had to get as far away from the Kokiri Forest as he could. Link tripped on a root, sticking out of the ground, and he fell to the ground, which made him skin his elbows. He stood back up and he tried to run again, but he couldn't, he fell back down onto the ground, in pain. He grabbed onto his right ankle and held it. He sprained it. "How am I supposed to get away now?" Link thought, worriedly. "I have to keep on going." Link said, to himself. He stood back up and limped as fast as he could, grunting and groaning in pain.

Link found a stone wall, in the middle of the field, and he hopped onto it and sat on it. He was wheezing. He thought, "I shouldn't have ran like that... Not with my Asthma..." He started to feel a little dizzy. The sun was beating down on him. Making him sweat. He was dirty, hot, and tired. He thought about going home, but then he remembered how he was treated at home, so he made his decision to keep on going. He hopped down from the wall and he limped to wherever he was going. Where that was? Nobody knows...

**...**

"Link!" called Saria. "Link!" called some of the other Kokiri. Mido, Latido, Liku, or Johime, didn't bother calling. "Where could he be? It's getting cooler and darker. I'm worried." said Saria. Saria and the other Kokiri, lit the lanterns and continued their search.

They continued their search for a few more hours and Saria said, "I think we should turn in, Guys." The other Kokiri nodded and they settled beside a river. Saria's last thoughts before she fell asleep were, "Dear Goddesses, I hope he's OK..."

**...**

Link was heading to Hyrule Castle Town, but he couldn't get in because the drawbridge was closed. Link sighed. He just wanted to be around people again, nice people. His right ankle was swollen and he needed to rest. So, he went around the back of the wall, that went around Hyrule Castle Town, to the left side, and he found a tree and he laid down under the tree and he fell asleep.

_**The next morning...**_

Link woke up, under the tree. The sun was shining. It was shining through the cracks of the leaves of the tree, that he was under. Link sat up and he noticed that his ankle was still swollen and that it was black and blue. Link sighed. He stood up, dusted himself off, and limped to Hyrule Castle Town.

Once he got to the drawbridge, he saw that it was opened. And he limped across the bridge, into town. Link heard cheerful music playing in town. The guard at the gate, let him through. Once he got into town, the music was much louder and there were tons of people. Adults and some children. Dancing, running around, and playing. Link felt nervous, but he continued through town anyway. A little girl, about his age, maybe a bit younger, with long blonde hair, tattered clothes, and a bandana, ran up to him and asked him, "Hey, you're not from around here, are you?" Link replied with, "No, I'm from the forest." The little girl then asked, "What are you doing here? What happened to your ankle?" Link replied with, "I'm visiting and I sprained my ankle on the way here." "Come on to my house, my mama will help fix up that ankle of yours." the little girl said. Link nodded and the little girl grabbed onto his hand and led him to where she lived. She asked, "My name is Leah, what's yours?" "Link." replied Link. "That's a nice name." said Leah. "Thanks. So is yours." said Link. "Thanks and your welcome." said Leah. "Your welcome." said Link. Link couldn't believe it, someone was actually being nice to him. Saria was nice to him, but someone, other than Saria, was being nice to him.

Leah brought Link to her house, she opened the door and brought Link inside. She closed the door behind her. A blonde woman, with her hair up in a messy bun and wearing tattered clothes, looked at who came in the door. "Mama, this is Link, he's from the forest. He came to Castle Town to visit and he sprained his ankle." said Leah, to who was supposedly her mother. "Hi." said Link, shyly. "Hi, Honey." said Leah's supposed mother, to Link. Leah's supposed mother continued, "I'm Maria, Leah's mother." "Nice to meet you, Maria." said Link, kindly. "Likewise." said Maria, to Link. "Leah, let this poor boy sit down." said Maria, to Leah. "Yes, Mama." said Leah, to her mother. Leah brought Link to an old chesterfield (couch) and sat him down. Maria stopped cooking breakfast and grabbed a cloth out of the drawer and wet it, with the water pump, and walked over to where Link was sitting. Link gently, took his boot off and then his sock and Maria sat down on the coffee table and put the cold, wet cloth on Link's sprained ankle. "Aahh!" went Link. The cold, wet cloth made Link's sprained ankle hurt at first, but after a few seconds, it felt good.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Maria. "Yes, please." replied Link. "Leah, get Link some water, please." said Maria, to her daughter. "Yes, Ma'am." said Leah, to Maria. Leah went over to the kitchen area and grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and pumped some water into the cup. She then, brought it over to Link and he nicely took it from her and he said, "Thank you." "Your welcome." said Leah. Link took a sip of his water and he gave it to Maria and she sat it on the coffee table. Maria then asked Link, "So, what brought you to Castle Town?" Link replied with, "I don't get treated properly, where I live. I get bullied everyday. I have no friends, except for this one girl, named "Saria". She's always been my friend. I ran away from the forest yesterday. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave." "Who would want to make fun of a nice boy like you, Link?" asked Maria. "And cute." said Leah. Link blushed. "Leah, mind your manners!" scolded Maria, to Leah. "Sorry, Mama." said Leah, ashamed. "No, it's OK." said Link. Link continued, "I don't get called that very often. It's nice."

Maria then said, sadly, to Link, "Link, as much as I want you to stay here with us, my husband wouldn't want you to... You see... He's not very nice... And I don't want him to be mean and abusive to you, like he is to Leah and I." Link sighed. Link asked, "Why do you stay with him?" Maria replied with, "We need money, Honey. I have to stay here and take care of Leah and the house. He's working in Kakariko Village right now, doing construction. If we weren't so poor, then I'd consider leaving him, but he's getting paid and we need the money. My husband will be home in twenty minutes or so. I think your ankle will be fine enough for you to go then, but for now, you just rest. I'll get you some breakfast, it's almost ready." "Oh, no need, Miss. I don't want to be a bother." said Link. "No, really, it's alright. There's enough for all of us." said Maria.

"Thank you." said Link. Maria got up from the coffee table and went over to the kitchen area and scooped some scrambled eggs and put them on three different plates. She then, brought all three plates over to Leah and Link and she gave a plate to Link and a plate to Leah and Maria sat down on the coffee table and they all ate the eggs. When they were finished, Maria collected the plates from Leah and Link and she brought them to the kitchen area to do the dishes. Leah got up from the coffee table and went over to help her mother with the dishes. Link asked, "Do you want me to help?" "Nope. You just stay there and rest." said Maria.

Link felt bad for not helping, but Maria would not let him help. Maria whispered something to her daughter and Leah nodded. Leah opened a drawer and took out a cloth and she wet it with water, using the water pump. Leah then, brought the cloth over to Link and she sat on the chesterfield, on the right side of him, and wiped his face with the cloth and she said, "You're all dirty." Leah giggled and she took the cloth away from his face and she said, "All clean." and she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Link blushed. Leah stood up from the chesterfield and went over to the kitchen area, to wash the cloth. Link thought, "She likes me..." Link took the cloth off, that was on his ankle, and he sat it on his lap. He put his sock back on and then he put his boot back on. He took the cloth off of his lap and stood up from the chesterfield and he limped over to the kitchen area. He didn't limp as bad as before because the swelling went down from the cold, wet cloth. He put the cloth in the sink, ready to wash it, when Maria said, "Oh, no, Dear, you're not washing that. I am. Now, you have to get out of here before my husband gets back." "Alright." said Link. Link continued, "Thank you, Maria and Leah. If it weren't for you, I think my boot wouldn't fit me anymore because my ankle would have swollen so badly." "No problem, Link. It was very nice meeting you. Hopefully, we'll meet again someday, when we have a better life." said Maria. "Me, too." said Link. "Bye, Link." said Leah. "Bye, Leah, Maria, and once again, thank you." said Link, as he was heading toward the main door.

Link was about to open the door, when the door opened, from the outside. In came a burly man, with curly black hair and a curly black beard, his work clothes were dirty and worn and he looked mean. Link backed up away from the door and the burly man looked at him, angrily. "H-... Hi... Mis-mister..." Link barely said, nervously. The burly man grabbed onto the top front of Link's tunic and lifted him up, slightly off of the floor. Link looked up at the man with fear. The burly man looked at Maria and Leah and shouted, "Who is this?! What is he doing here?!" Leah answered, "That's Link, Daddy." Maria then said, "He's treated very poorly where he lives, so he ran away and he hurt himself, coming to Castle Town and Leah found him in town and we fixed him up. He's leaving now, Aya." Aya then shouted, "He's not going anywhere! He's staying here!" Aya looked at Link, angrily. Link gulped and Aya slammed the door behind him.

**...**

Saria and the other Kokiri, woke up, beside the river. "Oh, I thought this was all just a nightmare." Saria thought. Saria stood up, along with the other Kokiri. "Morning, Everybody." Saria said, to the other Kokiri. "Morning, Miss Saria." said the other Kokiri, to Saria. "Ready to go?" asked Saria, to the other Kokiri. "Yes, Ma'am." the other Kokiri answered Saria, excitedly. "Then, let's go!" Saria said, to the other Kokiri, determined. Saria and the rest of the Kokiri marched over the river, on the bridge, and headed to Kakariko Village. Hoping to find Link there.

Once they got there, they separated into different groups and they asked the people of the village if they'd seen a little boy with golden blonde hair and a green tunic, but everyone said, "No." When any of the villagers said, "No." the Kokiri sighed, with disappointment. The Kokiri eventually, left Kakariko Village and went over the bridge and headed for Hyrule Castle Town.

**...**

Aya threw Link on the chesterfield and he shouted, to Maria, "Maria, get me some rope!" Maria, quickly said, "But Aya, he didn't do anything to you! Just let him go!..." "NOW!" Aya shouted, interrupting Maria. "Of course." said Maria. Maria went into the room, that appeared to be a bedroom, that was beside the kitchen area, and a moment later, she came back into the chesterfield/kitchen room with some rope. "Give it to me!" ordered Aya, to Maria. Aya was holding Link down, so he couldn't escape. Aya roughly, grabbed the rope from Maria. Leah shouted, worriedly, "Daddy, what are you doing?!" "Shut up!" shouted Aya, to Leah. Aya roughly, pulled Link up to a sitting position and he wrapped the rope around Link's waste and arms, all the way up to his chest and just below his shoulders. Aya knotted it, so it couldn't be untied without a knife. Aya then shouted, "Maria, get me some more rope!" "Yes, Sir." said Maria. Maria went back into the bedroom, beside the kitchen area, and brought out some more rope. Aya roughly, grabbed it out of Maria's hand and he wrapped it around Link's ankles and knotted it, so it couldn't be untied without a knife. "Leah, get me a dish towel, now!" ordered Aya, to Leah. "But daddy!" cried Leah. "NOW!" shouted Aya.

Leah quickly nodded and headed over to the kitchen area and grabbed a green and white checker board dish towel, out of the drawer, and rushed back over to her father. Aya ripped it out of his daughter's hand and he tied it around Link's mouth. "Let me go!" Link tried to shout. "Sorry, I can't understand you." Aya taunted. Aya got up from the coffee table and he turned around to face his wife and daughter. "Is this really necessary?" asked Maria. "Yes." said Aya. "How?" asked Maria. "Because it is." replied Aya. Aya then, went over and smacked Maria across the face. She yelped in pain and she went into the room, that was beside the kitchen area, and she slammed the door behind her. Shortly after, Leah ran to the room, that her mother went in, and she opened the door and she went into the room and closed it behind her. Aya turned around to face Link, who was bound up on the chesterfield and looking at Aya, with fear. Aya looked at Link, with an evil grin.

**...**

Saria and the other Kokiri children, were in Hyrule Castle Town. Saria said, to the other Kokiri, "Let's split up and ask the townsfolk, if they'd seen Link." the Kokiri nodded and they each went into groups and went their separate ways.

Saria went into a group with, Mido, Liku, Latido, and Johime, to make sure that they were actually looking for Link, and not goofing off. Saria's group asked multiple townspeople, if they'd seen a small boy, with golden blonde hair, and a green tunic and hat. Some of them said, "No.", but one other said, "Yes, he was with a little blonde-headed girl." It was a blonde woman, with a braid and fairly decent clothes. Saria asked, "Do you know where they went?" and the woman said, "I don't know, sorry, Honey." Saria said, "It's OK, thank you." and Saria and her group went in one direction, while the woman went the other direction.

Saria and her group went into some buildings and asked the same thing, but the people, in the buildings, said, "No." Saria and the group then, went into the back alley and they asked people back there, but they said, "I don't know, maybe..." They sounded drunk and stoned. "Thanks anyway..." said Saria, through gritted teeth. They went up to a door, in the back alley, and Saria knocked on the door.

**...**

Aya walked over to Link, and picked him up, by his tied arms, and shouted, "You're never gonna leave here! I'm going to make your life even more miserable than it already is!" Link had his eyes squeezed shut. Aya then, threw Link down onto the chesterfield, which forced him to lay down on the chesterfield.

_**Meanwhile, in the room with Maria and Leah...**_

"Mama, you have to leave him. He's going to hurt us really badly someday or even kill us. He's going to hurt or even kill Link, too. We need to get out of here. Link, too." said Leah, worriedly. "I know, Sweetheart, I know." said Maria, to Leah. "What are we going to do?" asked Leah, worriedly. "I don't know, Leah, I really don't." Leah and Maria hugged each other, while sitting on Maria and Aya's bed. "We should leave tonight." said Leah, still hugging her mother. "Where would we go?" asked Maria, still hugging Leah. "I don't know, but anywhere is better than here..." said Leah, still hugging Maria.

_**Back with Aya and Link...**_

Aya sat on the chesterfield, above Link's head. Link tried to look up at him, but he could barely see him. Aya then asked Link, "What should I do to you later? Should I... beat you? Should I... cut you? What should I do?... Hmm... I think I'll do both." said Aya. Link did a muffled gasp and started to shake with fear. Aya then bent down in front of Link, so their noses were almost touching, and Aya said, "I'm going to have so much fun with you later. And Maria and Leah will be watching, too." Link began to tremble with fear and he began to whimper.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Aya looked up at the direction of the door and said quietly, to himself, "Oh, shit..." Aya quickly, picked up Link, by his tied ankles, so he was up-side-down, but his hat didn't fall off, and Aya rushed over to the room, that Maria and Leah were in, and he threw open the door, to the room, and threw Link at Maria and she caught him. Aya quickly, but quietly, closed the door to the room and locked it and he went to the main door and he answered it and he acted as nice as possible and he said, "Hello. May I help you?" he asked. "Yes, we're looking for a little boy, with golden blonde hair, wearing a green tunic, and a green cap, kinda like there's." said Saria, and she pointed to, Mido, Liku, Latido, and Johime. Aya then said, trying to sound honest, "Sorry, but I haven't seen him..."

_**Meanwhile, in the room that, Maria, Leah, and Link, were in...**_

Maria was holding onto Link, in her lap. Leah said, "This is our chance to get Link out of here." Maria nodded and pulled down the dish towel from Link's mouth and Maria said, "Scream for help. They'll hear us. Hurry." Maria, Leah, and Link, screamed for help...

_**Back with, Aya, Saria, and her group...**_

"Who's that in the other room?" asked Saria, suspiciously. "N-nobody..." Aya replied, nervously. "Oh, really..." said Saria, in disbelief, putting her hands on her sides. "Who's in there?" Saria asked, sternly. "I told you, nobody." said Aya, trying to sound truthful. "Let me in." Saria said, sternly. "No, I'm not going to just let you into my house, Little girl!" said Aya, starting to get mad. "Let me in!" Saria shouted. Saria pushed Aya aside, as hard as she could, and Mido and his friends, jumped on top of Aya, to beat him. Saria went to the room, that she heard the voices call for "Help". She unlocked the door and opened it and she saw a blonde woman and a little blonde girl on a bed and the blonde woman had a tied up Link, in her lap.

They looked at Saria, a little scared, but relieved. Saria started to head into the room, when all of a sudden, she was grabbed by the wastes. She was lifted up off of the floor. She screamed. The person, who grabbed her said, "You're not going anywhere near them, Little girl." "Let me go!" shouted Saria. She tried to squirm out of Aya's hands, but had no luck. "Put her down!" Link shouted. Link was looking at Aya, angrily. "What?!" asked Aya, angrily. "I said, put her down." said Link, calmly. Link's angry face, turned calm. "Alright." said Aya, evilly, as he dropped Saria onto the floor. She landed with an "Oof".

Aya stepped over Saria, who was laying on the floor, and he went over to the trio on the bed. Aya ripped Link out of Maria's lap. Aya was holding Link, by his tied arms. Link looked at Aya, with hatred, and Aya looked at Link, angrily. "You've got guts to be talking to me like that, Kid!" Aya spat. Aya then, went over to the wall, with Link, and slammed him up against the wall. The side of Link's head and Link's cheek, smashed against the wall, which made him go, "Ahh!" in pain. Aya then asked, evilly and angrily, "Now, will you let me have my way with that little green-headed girl, over there?" "No!" Link managed to shout.

Maria, Leah, and Saria, looked at Aya and Link, scared. They couldn't say, or do anything to make it stop. They were too scared. Aya then, pulled Link off of the wall and threw him onto the floor. Aya then, went over to Link and put his foot above Link's head. "Any last words, Shorty?!" asked Aya, angrily. "Yes! Touch, Saria, Leah, Maria, or anyone else, who may be here, I swear, I'll come back to haunt you!" said Link, through gritted teeth. "Alright. Say, "Good night."." said Aya, evilly. Link squeezed his eyes shut waiting for Aya to smash his skull with his foot. "NOO!" screamed Saria and Leah. Suddenly, something smashed on the back of Aya's head. Aya almost fell forward, when Maria caught him, before he fell on top of Link. She then, went in front of the large man and pushed him backward onto the floor. Maria then, went over to Link and knelt down beside him and tried to untie him, but she couldn't, the knot was too complicated to untie. "Leah, could you get me a knife?" asked Maria, to Leah, out of breath from pushing her husband. Leah nodded and went out of the bedroom and into the kitchen area and grabbed a knife out of the drawer.

Leah came back into the bedroom and gave the knife to her mother. Maria took it and cut the knot and the rope came undone. Maria did the same thing with the rope tied around Link's ankles. Link then, sat up. Maria asked him, "Are you OK, Honey?" Link nodded and pulled the dish towel off, that was around his neck. Maria then, helped Link up from the floor. Saria busted into tears, she was still on the floor. Leah got off of the bed and ran over to Link and hugged him.

**...**

Mido, Latido, Liku, and Johime, woke up from unconsciousness. They rubbed their heads and tried to clear their vision. Once their vision cleared, they stood up, and went into the bedroom and they saw a blonde woman, with Link, and a little blonde girl, hugging Link, and the burly man, lying unconscious, on the floor, and Saria on the floor, right below them, but she wasn't unconscious. "What happened?" asked Mido, worriedly. "That big scary man over there," Saria pointed to Aya, who was lying unconscious on the floor, and continued, "tried to kill Link and was possibly going to kill the rest of us, too." Saria stopped pointing. "Oh my goodness..." said Mido, worriedly. Mido then, helped Saria up off of the floor. She dusted herself off and went over to where, Maria, Leah, and Link, were.

Leah let go of Link and hugged Saria. Leah started to cry and she said, "Thank you for saving us." "Your more than welcome." said Saria, hugging Leah back. Leah then, let go of Saria and hugged her mother. Leah was still crying and she said, "You saved us, too, Mama." Saria went over to Link and hugged him and she started to cry again and she said, "I'm so sorry, Link, that this happened. Don't worry, Mido, Liku, Latido, and Johime, won't bother you anymore." "I know they won't." said Link. "Come on, let's lock up this mean dude!" said Mido, trying to act all tough. Saria let go of Link and giggled at the same time and wiped a tear from her right eye. Leah let go of Maria. Link, Maria, and Leah, nodded.

Maria, Leah, Link, and the rest of them, went over to Aya and lifted him up off of the floor. He was very heavy and that's why it took all of them to lift him up and carry him. They carried him out of the bedroom and out of the house. It was a long and tedious process, but they managed to do it. They went through Hyrule Castle Town, carrying the large man. They didn't care about the stares that they were getting from the townspeople. They headed toward Hyrule Castle. It was a long and tedious process, but they managed to do it. All of them were huffing and puffing. They were out of breath.

They managed to get to the Hyrule Castle Gate. The guards at the gate, wouldn't let them in. Link said, exhausted, "Please, Sir, this is a bad man and he needs to be locked up. Please, let us through. Please..." "I shouldn't be doing this, but alright. I'll let you guys through, but I go with you. Understand?" said the guard, that Link was talking to. The guard, that Link was talking to, said to the other guard at the gate, too, "Armos, I'll be back shortly." The guard, who was supposedly "Armos", nodded. And the guard, that Link was talking to, opened the Hyrule Castle Gate. The guard, that Link was talking to, led, Link, Maria, Leah, and the others, who were carrying Aya, to Hyrule Castle.

The guard walked in through the front doors of the castle, with, Link, Maria, Leah, and the others, who were carrying Aya, behind him. They went to the throne room, where the King of Hyrule, was. The guard, that Link was talking to at the gate, bowed to the King. The guard then said, "Good afternoon, Your Majesty. I have some people here that say this burly man, needs to be locked up." The King asked the guard, "What did this man do?" The King's voice was loud. "I don't know..." replied the guard, standing up straight again. "Tell the King what this man did to deserve to be locked up." the guard told, Link, Maria, Leah, and the others, who were holding Aya. Link, Maria, Leah, and the others, sat Aya down onto the floor. They were trying to catch their breath. He was so heavy. "My name's Maria. This is my daughter, Leah." said Maria, pointing to herself, then to Leah. Maria continued, "This is Link, Saria, Mido, Johime, Liku, and Latido." Maria said, pointing to, Link, Saria, Mido, Johime, Liku, and Latido. "And this is my husband, the one that needs to be locked up, Aya." said Maria, as she pointed to the unconscious Aya, on the throne room floor. Maria and Leah, explained what Aya did. Maria and Leah said that his name is "Aya". Maria said that he's her husband and Leah's father. Maria told the King that he's very abusive, but they stay with him for the money because they're very poor. Maria said that Leah found Link in town, with a sprained ankle and she brought him back to they're house. Maria said that Link came to Castle Town because he wasn't being treated right, where he lived. He was bullied a lot. Maria told the King that she tended to his ankle and gave him some breakfast. She told the King that Link was about to leave when Aya came home and wouldn't let him leave. She said that he threw Link onto the chesterfield and forced her to get rope to tie him up and that he forced Leah to get a dish towel to gag him. Maria said that Aya smacked her across the face and she went into the bedroom and soon after, Leah came into the bedroom, too. Maria said that she didn't know what happened to Link, when they were in the bedroom. "Leah and I were discussing leaving Aya." said Maria. "All of a sudden, the door to the bedroom flew open and Aya was holding Link, up-side-down, by the ankles, and he threw Link at me and I caught him. Aya quickly, but quietly, closed the door to the bedroom." said Maria. Maria continued, "I heard someone at our main door." said Maria. Maria continued, "I pulled down the dish towel from Link's mouth and we all yelled for help. I heard shouting at the main door and a little girl, that had green hair and a green tunic, came into the bedroom." Maria pointed to Saria. Maria continued, "Saria saved us, but then, my husband... grabbed onto her, by the wastes, and lifted her up off of the ground and Link shouted, "Put her down!" My husband got angry... He asked Link, "What?!" and Link said, "I said, put her down." He said it calmly that time, though. Aya dropped Saria, stepped over her, and headed over to where, Leah, Link, and myself, were, on the bed, and he ripped Link out of my lap and he got so mad with Link. He said to Link, "You've got guts to be talking to me like that, Kid!" Aya then, went over to the wall, with Link, and slammed him against the wall, making Link hit the side of his head and cheek, and held him there. Aya asked Link, "Now, will you let me have my way with that little green-headed girl, over there?" Link managed to shout, "No!" and Aya threw Link onto the floor. Aya put his foot over Link's head and he asked Link, angrily, "Any last words, Shorty?" Link... he was so brave..." Maria started to cry a bit, but she continued, "He said, "Yes! Touch, Saria, Leah, Maria, or anyone else, who may be here, I swear, I'll come back to haunt you!" Aya then said... so creepily, "Alright. Say, "Good night." He was going to kill Link! Saria and Leah screamed, "NOO!" By then, I was already off of the bed, and got a pot and I hit him over the head with it and that's why he's unconscious now. It was all over... And now, we're here..." Maria finished.

Mido added, "He punched me in the side of my head and I got knocked unconscious. I think he did the same thing to, Johime, Latido, and Liku, too." Link then added, "When Maria and Leah were in the bedroom, Aya picked me up off of the chesterfield and he was angry. He was telling me, "You're never gonna leave here! I'm going to make your life even more miserable than it already is!" I admit, I was scared. He threw me onto the chesterfield, which forced me to lie down. Aya then, sat above my head and he was asking me, "What should I do to you later? Should I... beat you? Should I... cut you? What should I do?... Hmm... I think I'll do both." I was scared. Aya then, came so close to my face and he said, "I'm going to have so much fun with you later. And Maria and Leah will be watching, too." Then, there was a knock on the main door... and Aya picked me up by ankles, holding me up-side-down, and, like Maria said, threw me in the room with her and Leah..." Link finished.

"I believe that this is the truth." said the loud King of Hyrule. "Guards take this man away!" shouted the loud King of Hyrule, pointing to Aya, still unconscious, on the throne room floor. The guard, that Link was talking to at the castle gate earlier, and two other guards in the room, and a few more guards that came into the room, lifted up Aya and carried him out of the throne room. "Thank you, Your Majesty." said Maria, as she bowed to the loud King. "Your welcome, Maria. He won't be of any trouble to you or anyone anymore." said the King. This time, though, he wasn't so loud. "Goodbye, Your Majesty, and again, thank you." said Maria, as she started to leave the throne room and waved "goodbye" to the King. "Goodbye, Maria, and again, your welcome." said the King. Maria left the throne room. Link, Leah, and the others, bowed to the King and said, "Goodbye" to him, too. The King said, "Goodbye", too. And, Link, Leah, and the others, left the throne room.

Another guard led Link, Maria, and the others, out of the castle, to the castle gate. Link, Maria, and the others, started to head back to Maria and Leah's house. Once they got there, they had a little celebration. Maria found just enough ingredients in her cupboards, to bake a chocolate cake and they all had some butter milk. Link felt someone tap his left shoulder. Link turned around and he was face to face with Mido. Mido said, "Link, I'm sorry for how, Latido, Liku, Johime, and I, treated you. It was wrong of us and we're sorry." Link shed a tear and he said, "Thanks, Mido." Link and Mido shared a warm hug.

Leah felt a tap on her left shoulder, too. She turned around and was face to face with Saria. Saria said, to Leah, "If it's alright with your mother, then it's alright with me..." "What?" asked Leah, curiously. Saria continued, "I would like you and your mother to come live with, me, Link, Mido, Johime, Liku, Latido, and the other Kokiri kids, in the Kokiri Forest." "Yes! I would love to!" said Leah, excitedly. Leah continued, excitedly, "I'm gonna ask mama, right now!" Leah then, ran off to where her mother was, to ask if they could live in the Kokiri Forest. Saria watched Leah and Maria. Saria saw a smile form on Maria's face and she also saw that Maria glanced to her and then looked back at her daughter. Saria saw that Maria mouthed the word "Yes" to Leah. Leah started to jump up and down, Saria saw. Leah then, ran back over to Saria. Leah was so excited, that she could hardly catch her breath. Leah managed to say, to Saria, "Mama said, "Yes." Mama said, "Yes." Mama said, "Yes." Yay!" Leah was jumping up and down in front of Saria. "I know, I saw." said Saria, happily. Saria and Leah then, hugged each other.

The celebration continued for a few more hours. Once the celebration was finished, everybody headed to the Kokiri Forest. Link, Mido, Liku, Latido, and Johime, became the best of friends. Saria and Maria got along great. Saria was teaching Maria how to cook because before, Maria barely knew how to cook anything. Link and Leah got close, to the point that they loved each other. Of course, Link still loved Saria, but he allowed his best friend, Mido, to have her. Everything was going great in the forest. The other Kokiri children accepted Maria and Leah in the forest. Maria and Leah, even got to wear green tunics. They got a house built for them. Maria and Leah lived like the Kokiri. Life was great and they lived happily ever after.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ^_^ I hope you liked it! Review positively, please! Thank you! Maria, Leah, Aya, Cheemo, Liku, Latido, Johime, and Armos (did I miss any?), are all my characters. You can borrow them, if you just ask. I'll be writing more stories soon! Love y'all!**

**, ZeldaFan123**


End file.
